Look Beyond What You See
by Luna Eclipse422
Summary: Sasuke has a hatred towards his brother. He was thinking of a revenge until he meets Sakura, most popular girl in school. As they get to know each other, Sakura started to like Sasuke. One day, she found　out who exactly Sasuke is...?
1. Chapter 1

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 1: The painful Past_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-9 Years Ago-<em>**

* * *

><p>He walked happily.<p>

_'Today is my Birthday. I wonder what they'll give me'_

"Hello Sasuke-chan!" A woman called his name from behind.  
>"Hello Aunt Saeko." He walked towards her.<br>"Happy Birthday Sasuke-chan! Here is a present from me and Uncle Jiro." She said as she handed him a small bag.

"Really? For me?" Sasuke's eyes shined. He opened a wrapping paper.  
>His eyes shined. "Wow! An iPod touch! I wanted this for like, years!"<br>"Thank you Aunt Saeko!" Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke walked towards his house, holding his new iPod tightly.  
>Suddenly, it started to rain.<p>

_'Oh no, I don't have my umbrella.'_

He ran fast as he could towards his house.  
>"Mum, Dad. I'm home." He shouted across the corridor.<br>It was silent. All he could hear was sound of heavy rain.

He felt scared.  
>"Mum, Dad? Are you home yet?"<p>

He heard a noise coming from living room.  
>He walked silently towards the living room.<p>

He opened the door and looked around.  
>He walked into the living room.<br>"Mum, Dad, are you here?" Sasuke whispered.

He switched on the light.  
>As he looked around the room, his eyes widened.<p>

The room was in mess and there was two bodies lying on the floor covered with blood.  
>"MUM! DAD!" Sasuke whimpered.<p>

He heard light footsteps.  
>"Who's there?" Sasuke's voice was shaking.<p>

The foot step has stopped.  
>"WHO'S THERE?" He shouted this time.<p>

"… Nii-san." He stunned.

"…"

"Nii-san, Mum and Dad is,"

"I know." Sasuke's brother, Itachi cut off.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"…"

"Nii-san?"

"Because I killed them."

"What? You can't do that…"

"I killed them, Sasuke." Itachi repeated.  
>Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.<br>"How… How can you kill them?" Sasuke asked.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whimpered.  
>Itachi started to walk towards the door.<br>"Wait, Nii-san!" Sasuke cried, but he didn't stop. He kept walking towards the door and disappeared into darkness, leaving his younger brother alone crying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Morining-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to the store for a newspaper. He glanced at one of the newspaper.<p>

**UCHIHA GENESIDES **

He read on.

**20 March 2002 9:00pm, Uchiha families have been murdered by Uchiha Itachi.**

**Only person that is alive is his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and himself. But the next morning, the police said that an offender, Uchiha Itachi had died, committing suicide. According to the police, he jumped from the Uchiha Corp Main Building and he wrote a testament saying what he did and atones for his sin by committing a suicide. **

**His friend, Mr. Tobi said, "Ita-kun called me last night. He told me to come to the Uchiha Main Company building. Because Tobi is a good boy, Tobi did as Ita-chan said. Then he called me again saying look up. So I did and there was Ita-chan standing on the top of a building and he jumped from there, and splat. He died. Tobi didn't do anything wrong…"**

**Mr. Deidara, also a friend of a suspect, said, "Itachi and I were like a best friend and we don't have a secret to each other, but he never told me about that he killed his family and that he was going to committing suicide."**

_'Nii-san killed himself…?'_

"Hey kid, you going to buy it or what?" A deep voice said from a counter. "Yes, please." He gave the newspaper to him. "50p." He told a boy.  
>"Thank you." He mumbled and got out from the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear the news this morning?" A boy whispered.<br>"No," Another boy answered.  
>"Sasuke-kun's family got killed." A girl said.<br>"Really?"  
>"Uh-huh. And his brother killed them, and then he killed himself!"<br>"Ssssh! He can hear us!"

Bellrang. Everyone got in their seats quickly.  
>A teacher walked in.<p>

"Morning." He said.  
>"Good Morning Sir!" Everyone answered.<br>"Very good." He smiled.

Sasuke slowly got up.  
>"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" A teacher asked.<br>"Err… I don't feel well." He lied.  
>"Do you want to go to medical room?" He asked and Sasuke nodded.<br>Sasuke got out from the class room and went to medical room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke got out from his bed slowly.<br>He sighed.

Today was his parent's funeral.  
>He dressed up and walked towards the door.<br>He heard his Aunt shouts.

"Sasuke-chan! I came to pick you up! Come down here now."  
>Sasuke rushed to the gate as he heard her shouts.<br>"Hello Aunt Saeko." He said.  
>"Get in the car sweetie." She said.<p>

Inside the car was dead silent. Sasuke's Aunt broke the silent.  
>"I'm really sorry about your parent, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke looked at her.<br>He shook his head. "It's all Nii-san's fault." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting on the chair.<br>He heard his Aunts and Uncles talking to each other.

"The question is... Who will take Sasuke-kun?" A deep voice said.  
>"I can't take him, I have two sons. I can't look after three." A woman said.<br>"I can't either. I'm too busy working." Another woman said.

Sasuke waited for an answer.  
>"Well, we can't look after him either. So, I guess he have to go to orphanage."<p>

Sasuke walked towards them.  
>"Aunt Saeko?" He said.<br>"Ah, Sasuke-chan. I'm afraid we any of us can't look after for you." She said.  
>"I'm going to orphanage, right?" Sasuke asked.<p>

They looked at each other.  
>"Well…"<br>"I heard you guys talking about it." Sasuke said sadly.  
>His Aunt said. "I'm sorry Sasuke-chan, but you need to understand this. Okay?"<p>

Sasuke sighed then nodded.  
>"Okay. I will phone some where they can take you." She smiled and walked off.<br>"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." "It's okay, Aunt Chiyoko." Sasuke said.

Outside was raining.  
>"I will come to pick you up tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and got in the car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Orphanage-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Be good, okay?" Aunt Saeko smiled at Sasuke.<br>"Come on, Sasuke-kun." A woman called his name.  
>Sasuke waved his hand. "Bye-bye Aunt Saeko."<p>

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin smiled sweetly.  
>Sasuke looked at her. "Hn."<br>She giggled. "What was that?"  
>"… Nothing."<p>

"Everyone, this is Sasuke-kun. Be nice to him." Rin smiled at everyone.  
>"Sasuke? He was on a newspaper!" A boy shouted.<br>"Shhh! Don't say that!" A girl whispered.

"My name is Aya." She held out a hand to him.  
>"Sasuke." He shook a hand with her.<p>

"Okay guys, you can go outside now!"  
>Children cheered and went outside.<br>"Aren't you going out, Sasuke-kun?" Rin asked.  
>Sasuke shook his head.<br>"No, I don't like going outside."

* * *

><p>"You know that new boy?" A tall woman asked.<br>"Yes. His family was killed and no one is able to look after him, so he came here." A woman with high pitched voice answered.  
>"I feel really sorry for him." A tall woman said.<br>"Ssssh, he's still in here. He can hear you." Rin whispered.

He started to sob.

_'I hate Nii-san… He is the worst!'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.<em>**

**_Thank you for reading my story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 2: When The Two Meets_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Konoha High School-<strong>_

* * *

><p>A boy walked towards his locker.<br>Suddenly, his shoulder hits the other's shoulder.  
>"Watch it geek!" He spat.<br>"Sorry..." A boy mumbled.

A boy wore a big, thick black glass, a baggy white T-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Sasuke!" He heard a person shouting his name. He had blond hair. Bright as the sun.  
>"What, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed.<br>He ran towards him. "Sasuke, can I copy your Science homework?"

"No." Sasuke snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not in my Science class."

There was few second silence.  
>"Right! Then, can you help-"<p>

"No. Do it by yourself."

"You're so mean Sasuke!"

"When am I not?"

"... True."

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream across the corridor.  
>"What is going-Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.<br>"Talk to you later, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto quickly joined the crowed.

Sasuke looked over to the crowed.  
>There she was, talking to her friends.<p>

Her name was Haruno Sakura, the most popular girl in school.  
>She had pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.<p>

"Sakura-chaaaan! Go out with me!"

"No, go out with me!"

"All right guys, clearly, she doesn't want to go out with any of you."  
>A platinum blond hair girl shouted.<br>"Now, if you get what I just said, move out the way!"

"Shut up, Ino!" Naruto shouted.  
>"We are not moving here."<p>

"Just move before you get hurt." Ino scoffed.

"You don't have a gut to hurt me!"

"Oh yeah? What happened last time?"

"You... strangled me, nearly to death..." Naruto mumbled.

"That's right. Now move out the way if you don't want that to happen again."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

Sasuke sighed.

_'So lame.'_

The bell rang.

"Hey Naruto, let's go." Sasuke called him.  
>"Ino, this is not over." Naruto hissed at her.<p>

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed at him as he grabbed his arm.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was talking to Ino.  
>Then, she looked at Sasuke, who was still looking at her.<br>Quickly, he faced forward and started to walk.

Sakura stared at the two.

_'Did I just meet his eyes...?'_

"Sakura-chan, we should go too…" Her friend said quietly._  
><em>"Huh? Okay, Hinata!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Lunch Time-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I hate Science!" Naruto shouted.<br>"Don't talk with your mouth full of food. It's disgusting."

"But the teacher is annoying!"  
>"Yeah, Ebisu-sensei can be annoying." Sasuke said.<p>

"Anyway, I'm going to Library." Said Sasuke as he finished eating his tomatoes.  
>"Okay then, see you later."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Ino said.<br>"What?" Sakura asked.  
>"Can I copy your homework?"<br>Sakura sighed. "Again?"

"Fine. I'll just say I haven't done it and get detention..." Ino started.  
>"... And you have to walk home all by yourself-"<p>

"Okay!" Sakura cut off. "I'll let you copy mine."  
>"Thank you Sakura." Ino smiled.<p>

"Oops." Sakura looked at Ino.  
>"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked.<br>"I... I haven't done it as well..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Ring... Ring... Rin-<em>

Sakura's phone rang.

_'It's text from boys again! I swear, if I see Kiba, I will kill him!'_

Sakura walked angrily to the library.  
>She gave her phone number to Kiba and apparently, he gave them to every boy.<br>And now, she receives text from them every second.

She walked quickly to the library, trying to forget about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At The Library-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat down.<br>He put his glasses on the desk and started to read his book.

_'Finally, somewhere peace and quiet...'_

He heard the door open.  
>The light footsteps were getting louder and closer to him.<p>

The footsteps stopped and he saw a person standing in front of him.

"Hi, you're in my maths class, right?" It was a girl's voice.  
>"What do you want?" He asked.<br>"I don't know." He answered, still reading his book.  
>"Who are you anyway?"<p>

_'What? He doesn't know me?'__  
><em>  
>"My name is Haruno Sakura." She answered smiling.<br>"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Well, I need to ask you; can I copy your homework?" She asked.  
>Sasuke thought for a moment and looked at her, smiling.<p>

_'Well, that was easy.' _

"No, you cannot copy my homework." He answered and read on his book.  
>Sakura twitched.<p>

_'This brat...' _

"WOW! Cool glasses. Let me see." She said as she picking up his glasses.  
>"H-Hey, give it back!" He tried to take it but before he could, she putted on.<p>

"Wow, I can see clearly." She said.  
>"Wait, that means... Do I need glasses?"<p>

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, are these even a real glasses?" She asked looking at him.

Sakura stared at him.  
>He had onyx coloured eyes and his fringe covered his eyes.<p>

_'He is gorgeous! But he should put his fringe back...'_

"Can you stop staring at me?" He said.

"… What?" Sakura quickly came back to reality.  
>"I said, stop staring at me." He sighed.<br>"Sure!" She smiled.

"Give me back my glasses."

"I will, unless..." She thought for a moment.  
>"Unless, you give me your math book and let me copy your homework." Sakura said sticking her tongue.<p>

"Fine." Said Sasuke and gave her his maths book.  
>"Thank you!" She smiled.<p>

"I'll give it back to you after." She winked.  
><em><br>'Huh, he is interesting…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)<br>****Please Review my story and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Thanks to FlowerandShadow, who helped me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 3: Is This Love?_

**Disclaimer:****I ****do not ****own ****Naruto ****:'(**

* * *

><p>Sakura and her friends Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata walked together.<br>Every boy were shouting and screaming.

"You know, it's really annoying, walking with you." Ino shouted.  
>"Why?" Sakura asked.<br>"Well, the boys are loud because of you and I don't like it."  
>"Don't be jealous because you don't have any fans." Sakura giggled.<br>"What? I'm not jealous!" Ino scoffed.  
>"Sure…" Sakura giggled.<p>

"I'm not!"

"Whatever." Temari sighed.  
>"Yeah, whatever forehead." Ino stuck her tongue out.<br>"Shut up Ino pig." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed.<p>

"…"

"Maths is next." He said.  
>"And?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Can I?" Naruto asked his hands in front of him.

"…" Sasuke ignored.  
>"Homework!" Naruto shouted.<br>"Did you do it?" He asked  
>"You think?" Naruto shouted again.<p>

"I don't have my book." Sasuke sighed.  
>"Why?" Naruto asked.<br>"Lend it to a girl."

"A GIRL!" Naruto screamed.  
>"Yeah." Sasuke replied.<p>

"Okay… Who is she?"  
>"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged.<p>

"Idiot." Naruto mumbled.  
>"I'm clever than you." Sasuke snapped.<p>

The bell rang.

"Oh, no! Sasuke, please! Help me." Naruto whimpered.  
>"It's none of my business." Sasuke said as he walked.<p>

"Bastard." Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked with Ino to the maths room.<p>

"How did you do your homework so quickly?" Ino asked.  
>"Actually, I didn't do it." Sakura stuck her tongue out.<br>"Really? Then how?" Ino asked again.  
>"Well, I asked someone if I can copy it." Sakura smiled.<br>"Who did you ask?"

"It was…"

Sakura and Ino heard someone shouts.

"Sasuke, please! I'm asking you in the name of heaven!" Naruto shouted.  
>"I can't help it." Sasuke sighed.<br>"Please…" Naruto whaled.

Sasuke stopped.  
>He saw Sakura, who was staring at him with Ino.<p>

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.  
>"Ha ha ha…" Sakura smiled awkwardly.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke putted his hand in front of her.

"Oh yeah, your book." Sakura handed a book towards Sasuke.  
>"Thanks…" He said as he took it.<br>"Thank you for letting me copy your homework, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled shyly.  
>"Hn." Sasuke replied (?).<p>

"How come Sakura-chan knows your name?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
>"What is this?" Ino said, looking at the two.<br>"They're in a good mood."  
>"Lucky bastard." Naruto hissed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-After <strong>__**School-**_

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ino scoffed.<br>"What was what?" Sakura asked back.

"Thank you for letting me copy your homework, Sasuke-kun." Ino imitated Sakura.  
>"I wasn't like that!" Sakura screamed.<p>

"Yeah, sure…" Ino shook her head.  
>"I wasn't!"<p>

"Anyway," Tenten jumped in.  
>"Who are you guys talking about?"<p>

"Do you know Sasuke?" Ino asked.  
>"Yeah… That geek guy?" Tenten asked and gasped.<p>

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
>Sakura shouted.<p>

"It's not like what you think." She said.

"Sure…" Temari and Hinata appeared.  
>"It really isn't!" Sakura blushed.<p>

"Guys, stop teasing her." Tenten giggled.

"Fine. It's just that…" Ino stopped. She saw Sasuke walking.

"Sakura, it's your future boyfriend!" Ino smiled.

"Ino!" Sakura blushed.  
>"Go and talk to him." Tenten suggested.<br>"No way" Sakura shook her head.  
>"Just go." Temari pushed her and she stood in front of Sasuke.<p>

"H-Hey!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Er… Hi." Sakura smiled.

"Why are you…" Ino hissed.  
>"Shhh." Tenten stopped her.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Why is he…" Ino hissed again trying to go toward them.  
>"Ino!" Temari said under her breath. Tenten stopped Ino from getting near to the two, again.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
>"Home." Sasuke replied.<br>"Right! Ha ha…" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Ugh. These two…" Ino walked towards them.  
>"Ino!" Tenten gasped.<p>

"Sakura, we just remembered that, erm…" Ino stated.

"Er… book store." Temari said.

"That's right! Book store." Ino smiled. "So we can't go home with you."

"Then I'll go with you guys."

"NO!"

They said in unison. Sakura looked at them suspiciously.

"Why?" Sakura asked.  
>"Because you just can't." Ino answered.<br>"Okay…" Sakura said.  
>"You might… be busy… You know." Hinata said shyly.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" Tenten called his name.  
>Sasuke looked surprised.<br>"I'm sorry, but can you walk home with Sakura?" Temari asked.  
>"What?" Sakura cried.<p>

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari looked at Sasuke.  
>"Please?"<br>Sasuke looked puzzled.

He looked at Sakura.  
>She was smiling nervously.<p>

"Yeah, sure… I guess."  
>Sasuke answered.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Next <strong>__**Morning-**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke yarned.<p>

"6:30…" He mumbled.

He quickly had a shower and got dressed.  
>He went down stair to eat.<p>

He ate egg and bacon sandwich as quickly as he can.

He got ready for school and walked to the door.  
>He stopped at in front of the mirror.<p>

He stared at the mirror for a few seconds.  
>He messed up his hair, put his glasses on and left his house.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At <strong>__**Konoha **__**High **__**School-**_

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata walked the corridor.<p>

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tenten asked.  
>"I'm fine…" Sakura smiled at Tenten weakly.<br>"You don't look like it." Temari said.  
>"Maybe it's because of yesterday." Ino said.<p>

Sakura stopped.

"It's because…"  
>Hinata saw Sakura shaking.<br>"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked at Sakura worried.

"It's because you guys left me with that guy!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone looked at them.

"Sakura," Ino glared at her.  
>"What?" Sakura asked, her hand on her hip.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you, not to scream?"  
>Temari sighed covering her ears.<p>

"What happened yesterday?" Tenten asked.  
>"Yeah. I left you to, so that you guys can get along." Ino said.<p>

Sakura breathed, then spoke.

"Yesterday, after you guys left," Sakura started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Yesterday <strong>__**After **__**School-**_

* * *

><p>I glanced at him. He glanced at me.<br>I quickly looked away.

There was few seconds silence.

"Eh... Shall we go then?" I asked him.  
>"Sure." He shrugged.<p>

We started walking. In silence.

_'There's nothing to talk about!'_

I stared at him. He was reading a book!  
>"Could you stop staring at me?" He looked at me. I realized that I was staring at him for a long time.<br>"Sorry." I apologized, looking at the ground.

_'That was so embarrassing!'_

"Which way are you going?" He asked me.  
>"What?" I was still blushing.<br>"Left or right." He said pointing at the crossroads.

I blushed again.  
>"R-Right..." I mumbled pointing at the road.<br>He closed his book and sighed.  
>"I'm going to the left so..."<p>

"Oh..." I mumbled. "Okay then, thank you for walking home with me!"  
>I smiled but I was actually disappointed.<p>

_'We didn't get to talk much...'_

I turned my back to him and walked towards my house.

* * *

><p>"... And that's what happened." Sakura sighed.<p>

Ino burst out laughing.  
>"Oh my god!" She laughed holding her stomach.<br>"Ino, it's not funny!" Sakura shouted.  
>Ino laughed even harder.<p>

"You guys don't find it funny, right?" She asked.  
>"Sure, Sakura. It's not funny at all." They said.<p>

"Yes it is!" Ino said still laughing.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Period 1: English-<strong>_

* * *

><p>The English teacher walked in. 20 minutes late.<p>

"Hello students. Take a seat." He said.  
>" Hey Kakashi-sensei! You were late again!" Naruto shouted.<br>"I was lost in the path of my life." He smiled.  
>"Liar!" Naruto snapped. Making everyone laugh.<p>

"Okay, today we are doing poetry." He said as everyone groaned.

The classroom went silent as everyone started working.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hey!" He shouted under his breath.  
>"What?" Sasuke hissed.<br>"Where were you yesterday?" He asked.  
>"At school." Sasuke answered.<br>"No, after school!" Naruto hissed.  
>"Went home." He answered.<br>"Alone?" His friend asked.  
>"With a girl called Sakura."<p>

"WHAT!" He screamed.  
>"Naruto, go and stand outside." The English teacher said.<br>"But..."  
>"Go and stand outside." He repeated, pointing his finger to the door.<p>

Naruto gave a death glare to Sasuke, he saw his friend glaring at him.  
>He shrugged and placed his eyes back to his exercise book.<p>

"Hey Sakura," Ino whispered.  
>"Yeah?" Sakura answered.<br>"What do you think of him?" She asked.  
>"Who?"<br>"Sasuke-kun, of course!" Ino chuckled.  
>"Er, no way." Sakura shook her head.<br>"Yes way." Said Ino.  
>"Shut up Ino." Sakura hissed.<br>"I won't until you tell me." Ino stuck her tongue out.  
>"I said shut up, Ino-pig."<br>"Hey! You said you won't call me that any more!" She shouted.

"Ino, out side." The teacher said.  
>"But sir..." She whined.<br>"Out. Now."

Ino saw Naruto standing with a two buckets full of water.  
>"Oh my god." She chuckled.<br>Naruto saw Ino laughing.  
>"What is so funny?" He asked.<br>"Everything." She said as she laughed even harder.

"You think this is funny? You have to do it too, you know?"  
>"Yeah, with only one bucket." She stuck her tongue out.<p>

There was few seconds silence.

"Hey," Naruto started.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>"Why did Sasuke go home with Sakura-chan yesterday?"  
>"Because I asked him." She shrugged.<br>"WHAT!" He shouted.

The classroom became noisy.

"Can you hear something?" A boy said.  
>"Yeah..." A girl answered.<br>"An argument, maybe?" Someone suggested.

The teacher sighed.  
>He stood up and walked towards the door.<br>Everyone's eyes were on him.

"You two stop arguing and destructing my lesson!" He shouted.  
>The classroom went silent .<br>"S-Sorry..." They whined.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Lunch Time-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Can we change the subject now?" A boy with a big glasses sighed.<br>"No," His friend said.  
>"It is not fair." He crossed his arms.<p>

Sasuke shook his head.  
>"You're always with her." Naruto complained.<br>"Not always." Sasuke muttered. "It was only yesterday. Get over it."

Naruto turned around and stood in front of his best friend.  
>"Me and Sakura-chan are meant to be." He said.<br>"Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh then are you telling me that you and Sakura-chan are meant to be?"

"No." He snapped. "I don't see her in that way anyway."

Naruto smiled as he heard Sasuke say that. "Phew! Then I still have a chance."  
>"You wish." Sasuke muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I'm telling you," Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder.<br>"Sasuke-kun likes you!"

Sakura gave Ino 'What the hell are you talking about' looks.

"There is no way that he is." Sakura said."He probably don't see me in that way."  
>Ino looked at Sakura. "What?"<br>"Maybe to him, I'm just an annoying girl." Sakura sighed.

"There is no way that he think that."

"Yes I am sure."

"Trust me, he isn't."

"Since when did you become an expert of love?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't even have a boyfriend."

Temari, Tenten and Hinata appeared.  
>"What is this all about?" Temari asked.<br>"How Ino doesn't have a boyfriend and she is being all 'I know all about love' kind of thing." Sakura explained.

"I have a boyfriend." Ino smiled.  
>"What?" Tenten asked.<br>"I do have a boyfriend." Ino repeated.

"NO WAY!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"I'm not joking." Ino said.  
>"But... You-But..." Sakura stammered.<p>

"Calm down, Sakura." Tenten said as she gave her a brown paper bag.

"Breath, breath, breath..."

"So who is he?" Temari asked.  
>"Oh, his name is Shikamaru."<p>

"Who?"

"Shikamaru. You don't know him." Ino smiled. "We met at the party at my friend's house."  
>"Right..." Tenten muttered.<p>

"Fine. Don't believe me." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"I... I'm really happy f-for you, Ino..." Hinata blushed.  
>Ino smiled at Hinata. "I know."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking alone since his friend went to the library.<p>

"I'm board..." He sighed.  
>"Hey, baka!" A girl shouted from the back.<p>

Naruto turned around. "What?"  
>"Wow, you knew that I was calling you? I'm sure I called for 'baka', not 'Naruto'. Maybe you finally realized?" She gasped.<br>"S-Shut up! It's because Sasuke always say that!" He said turning red. "Anyway, what is it Ino?"

"I want you to do me a Favour." Ino smiled.  
>"No way!" Naruto rejected. "Especially for you. No way."<p>

"Okay..." Ino thought for a moment. "... How about for Sakura?"

Naruto froze.

_'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!'_

"F-Fine." He answered.  
>"Great!" She grind.<br>"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked.

Ino smirked.  
>"Okay, gimme your ear..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading!<strong>

**I would really appreciate if you can Review my story. Thank you :)**

**Luna Eclipse422**


	4. Chapter 4

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Charpter 4: I think I..._

**I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What?" He asked.<br>"Lately, you are getting close to Sakura-chan." Naruto started. "Not really." Sasuke shrugged.  
>"So do you like her?" Naruto asked. "What?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Just answer it." Naruto said.  
>"..." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why?"<br>Naruto groaned. "Look, do you like her, or not?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine." Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Ino asked.<br>Naruto shrugged. "What did he say?" Ino asked again.  
>"He just shrugged." Naruto sighed.<p>

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.  
>"Yes." Naruto answered. "Look, he's not interested in girls."<br>"I don't believe that." Ino snapped. "Ask him again."

"What!" Naruto cried. "C'mon, it's not a big deal." Ino said.  
>"Sasuke doesn't like people asking same thing over and over..." Naruto said.<br>"Tsk, geeks." She spat.

"But is it true that Sakura-chan likes him?" Naruto asked.  
>"It's so obvious!" Ino answered. "And I'm sure that Sasuke-kun likes her as well."<br>"How do you know?" Naruto asked. "It's called women's intuition, baka." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"It could be your misunderstanding." Naruto shrugged. "What did you just say?" Ino hissed pulling his cheek hard as she can. "Aaaah! Stop it! It hurts!" Naruto cried. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

"Oh well," Ino sighed releasing Naruto. "We'll go for a next plan!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "I'm not going to do this anymore!"  
>"You know this is for Sakura, right?" Ino looked at Naruto. "Yeah... but..."<p>

"C'mon, for Sakura's sake?"

"...Okay, fine." Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Tenten said. "Let's go to McDonald's!"<br>"Got any money?" Temari asked. "No." Tenten answered.

"Let's go home." Sakura started walking. "Yeah." Temari agreed and followed Sakura.  
>"Hey guys..." Tenten whined. She looked at Hinata. "Hinata?" Hinata looked down. "I think we... s-should go home."<br>Tenten sighed. "Fine. We'll go home." She started to walk slowly.

"We're home!" Sakura shouted across the room.

"Anyone seen Ino?" Temari asked. "I thought she'll be here, but..." She looked around the room. There was no sign of Ino.  
>"Weird..." Sakura muttered to herself. "No wonder it's so quiet in here."<br>"Sakura." Temari sighed. "Relax, maybe she's with her 'boyfriend'." Sakura said air quoting the word 'boyfriend'.

"I'm home!" They heard Ino yell. "Speaking of a devil." Tenten chuckled.  
>"Sorry guys, I forgot something at school, so I had to go back." Ino smiled. "Anyway, Sakura. Seriously, do you like Sasuke-kun or not?"<p>

Sakura blushed but quickly answered. "I don't like him, okay? And he doesn't like me either. No one is in love, got it?"  
>Ino sighed. "C'mon Sakura, be honest." Sakura stood up. "I said no."<p>

She ran upstairs and went into her room.

_'There is no way that I like him. I mean... it's not that I hate him, but...'_

"Ugh! This is all Ino's fault!" She shouted. She started walking around the room.

_'Okay Sakura, think. No, first, you have to calm down...'_

She breathed slowly and stopped walking and sat down on the floor.

_'I don't hate him. I don't. He doesn't talk much and quite... cold. But still, he is gorgeous and good looking... Wait, what am I thinking!'_

"I don't get it!" Sakura screamed. "This is so stupid." chuckled sadly at herself.

_'Why am I feeling like this?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sasuke's house- <em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed lying on his bed.<br>Suddenly, a phone rang.

_Ring ring... Ring ring..._

"Hello?" "Hey, it's me, Naruto!" Naruto shouted. "I just want to ask-" Sasuke hung up the phone.

_Ring ring... Ring ring..._

"He-" "WHY DID YOU HANG UP!"Naruto screamed. "I just felt like it." He answered.  
>"Anyway," Naruto cleared his throat. "Do you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked carefully. "I thought I told you already, dobe." He answered.<br>"Yeah, but..." "Or are you just too dumb that you forget everything that I say?"

Naruto fell in silence.

"Look, I said I not in love with her." Sasuke answered. "But Sakura-chan is." Naruto replied.  
>"And?" Sasuke asked. "I don't care."<br>"If she confesses to you, do you just reject her and turn her down?" Naruto asked.  
>Sasuke did not answer. "That's just mean, Sasuke."<br>"Then what? I don't have a feeling for her, but I have to accept her confession just to make her happy? I think that'll turn her down." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Sasuke's right. That will upset her even more...

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Naruto sighed. "But Sakura-chan likes you, you know."

"..."

"Just... Don't let her down." Naruto hung up the phone.

Sasuke fell in silence for a moment.

_'But am I okay to believe in that baka so easily? It could be his misunderstanding... Why am I thinking so hardly about it?'_

"Maybe I'm tired." He rubbed his eyes.  
>"This is so stupid." He muttered to himself. "What is that baka thinking?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Morning..." Sakura sighed.<br>"Morning Sakura." Tenten smiled. Her smile was blown as she saw Sakura."SAKURA! WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"What's wrong?" Ino, Temari and Hinata came.  
>"SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED!" They had a shock expression on their face.<p>

"I was thinking about it all day..." Sakura whispered.  
>"Okay, but how come you look so..." Ino looked at Sakura. "Haggard?"<p>

"I couldn't sleep at all..."  
>She had big black ring around her eyes and her hair was all over the place.<p>

"You look like your cousin." Ino giggled. "Who?" Temari asked.  
>"It him..." Ino stopped. "Ooh... What's his face..."<br>"Gaara nii-chan..." Sakura whispered. "Yes! Gaara-kun! You look exactly the same! Except you have pink hair." Ino said.

"You said you were thinking about 'it'. What is 'it'?" Tenten asked.  
>C-Could it be about S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stammered. Sakura nodded slowly.<p>

"Well?" Ino asked excitedly. "I..." Sakura whispered. "I think I..." Sakura stopped.  
>"Sakura?" Ino called her name. She didn't answer. "I think she is asleep." Tenten said.<br>"Then leave her alone." Temari sighed. "We need to get going. We're going to be late."

"Oh shit. I haven't got dressed yet!" Ino gasped.  
>"Language!" Temari snapped. "What? We're not in school." Ino yelled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At School-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Phew, we made it on time!" Tenten smiled.<br>"What do we have today?" Temari asked opening her locker. "We have Science then PE core." Hinata answered.  
>"Ugh! Science. I hate science." Ino sighed.<p>

The bell rang.

"Okay let's go!" Tenten started walking. "Hey, wait for us!"

"You guys are so slow. Hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Period 1: Science-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, take your seats." A female science teacher yelled.<p>

"Please turn your book to page 132..." She said as she wrote the date and the title on the board.  
>"... And copy the diagram, please."<p>

"Kurenai-sensei," Ino rose her hand up. "Yes, Miss. Yamanaka?"  
>"Sakura is absent because she is feeling unwell." Ino stated.<p>

The whole class began to chat.  
>"Silence!" The class went quiet as Kurenai shouted. "Thank you Miss. Yamanaka." She smiled at the student.<p>

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan is not feeling well." Naruto whispered to his friend.  
>"It's none of my business." Sasuke replied at got on with his work. "Scary..." Naruto muttered.<p>

"You there!" Kurenai pointed at Naruto. "Y-Yes?" Naruto asked nervously.  
>"Quiet. No talking." "Miss, I wasn't talking." Naruto replied.<br>"Are you arguing with me?" Kurenai asked her hand on her hip. "No miss..."

"Good, now get back to you're work."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Period 2: PE-<em>**

* * *

><p>Ino walked angrily.<p>

"Why do we have PE? What's the point of it?" She screamed. "Because you need to be fit?" Tenten answered.  
>"Well, then no point I'm doing it." Ino said. "I'm already in a perfect shape."<p>

Tenten burst out laughing as Ino finished her line. "In your dreams, Ino."  
>"What do you mean? I am in a perfect shape!" Ino said. "Oh yeah? then what is this flab?" Tenten pinched her stomach.<br>"Hey stop it!" Ino blushed. "No I won't." Tenten laughed.

"Okay guys, today, boys are doing football and girls are doing athletics." PE teacher said with a big smile.

"Sir," Sasuke said raising his hand. "I have a headache, so can I just rest here?"  
>"Okay, do whatever you want." Guy smiled.<p>

"Right, let's begin."

Sasuke watched his classmate play football.

"Hey Takeshi, here!" Naruto shouted to his team mates.  
>Naruto shoot a goal, but was saved by a goal keeper, Choji.<p>

"It's not fair!" Naruto yelled. "He's so fat that he's a size of a goal! No wonder I can't score a goal."

"Or maybe you just suck." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto... What did you just say?" Choji asked Naruto. "I said you're fat." Naruto repeated.  
>"I am not fat! I'm chubby!" Choji yelled and ran towards Naruto, who was running away from him.<p>

"STOP CHASING ME, FATTY!" Naruto yelled. "I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBY!" Choji yelled back.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed.

Ino glanced at Sasuke who was standing, leaning against the fence, his hands in the pockets.

"Tenten," Ino whispered. "I'm going to talk to Sasuke-kun." Ino said standing up, making sure that her PE teacher is not looking.  
>"Okay, good luck." Tenten smiled.<p>

"Ino, where do you think you're going?" Guy asked Ino who was now smiling awkwardly.  
>"Well, actually..." Ino quickly held her stomach. "Ow, my stomach hurts." Ino said sarcastically.<br>"Oh that's bad." Guy said. "Go where Sasuke is and rest." Ino smiled. "Okay sir."

"How stupid is that teacher..." Temari and Tenten face palmed.

Ino walked slowly towards Sasuke.  
>"Hello Sasuke-kun." She smiled. Sasuke glanced at her and slowly, walked away form her.<br>"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. "Moving away from you." Sasuke answered.  
>"I can see that, I'm not that stupid." Ino scoffed. "Wow, what a surprise." Sasuke sighed.<p>

_'He is so rude! How come Sakura likes him so much?'_

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked. "No," Sasuke answered. "But you're just gonna ask, right?"  
>Ino smiled. "Yeah." Sasuke asked. "What is it, then?"<br>"You know my friend, Sakura, right?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded, knowing where this conversation is leading.  
>"Then, here is my question," Ino looked at Sasuke. "Do you like her?"<p>

Sasuke sighed. "Why people keep asking me that question?"  
>"Because I want to know!" Ino answered. "Sakura likes you, Sasuke-kun."<br>Sasuke remembered what Naruto said last night.

_'So what dobe said was true... But that's not important anyway.'_

"And?" Sasuke asked. "What do you want me to do?"  
>"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Ino asked back.<br>"Oh I get it," Sasuke said. "You want me to do out with a girl I don't even like."  
>Ino gasped. "That's not true! I just want her to be..."<p>

"Leave me alone, okay?" Sasuke walked away.

* * *

><p>"He is such a bastard!" Ino screamed.<p>

"What happened?" Temari asked Tenten. "She had a little chat with Sasuke-kun." Tenten answered.  
>"Ino..." Hinata looked at Ino anxiously.<p>

"Sakura can't be in love with that bastard!" Ino said. "If she is, we need to separate them!"  
>"Er, we?" Temari asked. "Of course, you guys too!" Ino said crossing her arm.<br>"Excuse me, but I don't have a time being someone's Love cupid, okay?" Temari replied. "We're busy unlike you."

"I'm doing this because I'm her friend! I'm trying to decide what's best for her, and being with that bastard is the worst thing you can decide in you whole life!"  
>"Stop being so full of yourself!" Temari raised her voice. "You're not doing this for Sakura, you're doing this for your sake!"<br>"What?" Ino screamed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guys..." Tenten sighed. "Stop fighting."

"You're doing this to make yourself happy. Isn't that right? So stop saying that it's for Sakura!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why don't you leave those two alone?"

"That's because..."

"Well?"

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Hinata shouted.  
>"... H-Hinata?" Ino asked in surprise.<br>"Both of you just stop fighting! Ino, stop stepping into someone's life! Just leave them alone!" Hinata shouted.  
>"And Temari," Hinata turned to Temari. "Stop being rude to Ino! Both of you apologize to each other!"<p>

Temari and Ino looked at each other. Quite surprised to see Hinata like this.  
>"I'm sorry that I was being full of myself." Ino said to Temari. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and said rude things to you." They shook hands and smiled at each other.<p>

"Oh," Hinata blushed. "I'm so sorry! I ..."  
>"It's okay Hinata." Temari said. "It's all thanks to you." Hinata looked at her friends. "Huh?"<br>"That was awesome, Hinata!" Tenten cheered. "I never knew that you could shout like that."

"I... what?" Hinata blushed even more brighter with embarassment and fainted.

"H-HINATA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At Sakura's house-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up.<p>

"What's the time?" She looked at the clock. "2 o'clock? Wow, I slept a lot." She yarned.  
>"But still not enogh. Hmm... I need something to eat."<p>

Sakura quickly got changed and went to the kitchen.  
>"What should I eat..." She opened the fridge and realized that there was nothing in there.<br>"There is nothing to eat." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
>She took a water bottle from the fridge and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She reached for the TV remote control and switched the TV.<p>

"I... I like you." She heard a girl's voice coming from a TV. She spat the water out from her mouth.  
>"What the hell?" Sakura looked at the screen.<br>It was at school rooftop. Sakura guessed that it was after school.  
>"Please go out with me!" A high school girl bowed at a boy. A boy nodded. "I'd love to."<br>A girl smiled at a boy, now was blushing. "Thank you!" She hugged him and stared at each other for seconds.

"Ugh. So cheesy." Sakura said as she changed a channel.

"I love you Kenshiro-sa-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sakura quickly swutched off the TV.  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TV!" She yelled.<p>

"Somehow, I have a feeling that the TV is trying to say something..." Sakura muttered to herself.

_'Maybe I'm thinking too much?'_

Sakura looked at the clock.  
>"2:30, huh?" She said. "School's not finished..." Sakura sighed.<p>

"I'M BORED!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Back To School...-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Temari let's go home." Ino whined.<br>"Stop it..." Temari mumbled. "Wake up, Temari." Ino shook her.  
>"Ino, leave her alone. She'll wake up soon anyway." Tenten said.<p>

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled. "Alright, let's go home!" Ino cheered.  
>"That girl..." Temari sighed.<p>

"Ooh, a message from Sakura!" Ino smiled.  
>"Guys, Sakura says 'nothing in the fridge. Buy some food.'." Ino read out.<br>"I forgot about that." Tenten said.

"Okay then, you guys buy some food and I'll go home, sounds good?" Ino smiled.  
>"Sounds like a terrible plan." Others said in unison gradding her along with them.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we need..." Tenten mumbled. "Food. Duh." Ino said giving Tenten 'Duh' look.<br>"Shut your face before I beat you up Ino." Tenten hissed.  
>"Ooh, very scray." Ino said sarcastically.<br>"Seriously. Stop it." Tenten hissed again.

"Guys, stop it." Temari sighed. "It's not school."  
>"So it's okay if it's in school?" Ino asked. "That, well..." Temari stammered.<br>"I can't be bothered to fight with you." Tenten sighed. "Plus, Sakura is waiting at home, probably starving."  
>"Yeah you're right." Ino replied. "I wanna go home too." She said.<p>

"Tenten..." Hinata mumbled. "What is it, Hinata?" Tentyen asked smiling.  
>"I want to... buy this..." Hinata said shyly. "What is this?" Tenten asked again looking at what Hinata gave to her.<br>"I-It's f-for Sakura." Hinata smiled a bit. "It's her favourite sweet."

Tenten looked at the product trying to remember what it is.  
>"Oh I remember!" Tenten said. "This is the chocolate she used to eat when she was little." Hinata nodded.<br>"I think she'll be happy." Tenten msiled at Hinata. "I t-think so too." She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Ino yelled across the room.<p>

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakukra shouted.  
>"Well, we had a bit of problem about what we are buying..." Tenten smiled awkwardly.<br>"I'm starving." Sakura sighed. "What did you buy?"

"We got you this." Temari handed her a bag.  
>"What's in it?" She asked while opening the bag. "Oh my favourite chocolate ever! Thanks!"<br>"It was Hinata who said it." Tenten said pushing Hinata to go forward.  
>"Thank you Hinata!" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly. "I-It's okay..." Hinata replied.<br>"Let go of her Sakura. She can't breath." Ino said. "Oh right... Sorry." Sakura chickled.

"Anyway," Ino sat down on a sofa. Others followed. "What were you going to say this morning?"  
>"Huh?" Sakura asked. "Don't 'huh' me, Sakura. Just tell us." Ino said.<p>

"You think you?" Temari looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed remembering what she said this morning.  
>"I-" Sakura opened her mouth. She breathed slowly few times. "I think I'm in love!"<p>

"Yes!" Ino cheered. "I knew it!"  
>"What? You knew?" Sakura asked. "It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Ino scoffed.<br>"Worrying about him, thinking about him all day, it's pretty obvious that you like Sasuke-kun."

Sakura blushed. "Well, that's why I..."  
>"It's okay Sakura," Temari oetted her head. "We'll support you."<br>"Really?" Sakura asked. Her friends nodded.  
>"Oh I love you guys!" Sakura cried hugging her friends tightly as she can.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day Lunch Time-<em>**

* * *

><p>"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed.<p>

"..."

"I..." Sasuke looked at her. "I want to be friend with you!" She bowed.  
>"Well," Sasuke sighed.<br>"Can I be friend with you...?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sure." He answered. "Do whatever you want." He shrugged.  
>"Really?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke nodded. " Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She bowed again and ran towards her form room.<p>

Sakura entered the rom.  
>"How did it go?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded happily.<br>"Yes!" Her friends cheered. "You done it, Sakura! I'm so proud of you!" Ino hugged her.  
>"Now there is a chance that you can be his girlfriend, right?" Temari asked.<p>

"WHAT! WHO IS GOIG TO BE SAKURA-CAN'S BOYFRIEND!" The boys in thier class shouted.  
>"It's a secret." Sakura winked. The boy fainted.<br>"Sakura..." Temari face palmed.

"Okay Sakura, today you have to ask him to walk home with you." Ino said.  
>"What?" Sakura screamed. "I-I can't do that! That's embarrassing."<br>"No it's not." Ino looked at Sakura. "This is a second step to get closer to Sasuke-kun."

"Alright, fine." Sakura sighed. "I'll ask him after school."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished chapter 4! I'm kind of proud of myself (laugh)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review coz I only got 1 review so far... :'(**

**Luna Eclipse422**


	5. Chapter 5

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 5: When They Know His Past_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After School-<em>**

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

Sakura saw Sasuke coming out from the door.  
>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards him as she shouted his name.<br>Sasuke turned around. "Can you not shout out my name?" He said. "Oh... Sorry." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.  
>"It's just that..." Sakura blushed. "What is it?" Sasuke asked again.<br>"Can we walk home together today?" She asked looking at Sasuke. "Hn." He answered and started walking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura chuckled.

"Hey Naruto, there they are!" Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the school gate.  
>"Ouch! Let me go!" Naruto whined. "Look over there." Ino pointed at Sakura and Sasuke.<br>"Lucky bastard!" Naruto hissed. "I never walked home with Sakura-chan!"

"Let's go after them." Ino said as she followed the two in the front.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>There was few minutes silence.<p>

"..."

"..."

_'I need to say something!'_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. "What?" He asked.  
>"What are you reading?" She asked.<p>

_'Ugh. What the hell am I asking?'_

"A novel." He answered. "It's not really good, though."

_'Who knew that he would answer to that question?'_

"Then why do you read it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."  
>"Right..."<p>

They fell in silence again.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Naruto asked.  
>"I don't know." Ino shrugged. "Maybe something like: 'I love you Sasuke-kun,' 'I love you too, Sakura'!" Ino made a kissing noise.<p>

"Definitely not kissing." Naruto sighed.  
>"Well there will be someday." Ino replied sticking her tongue out. "But don't you think they look good together?"<br>"Not as good as me and Sakura -chan!" Naruto said. "Yeah right."

"I wanna girlfriend!" Naruto said. "Too bad I already have someone." Ino chuckled. "Did I ask you?" Naruto snapped.

"Anyway," Ino ignored what Naruto said. "Let's follow them!"  
>"I can't be bothered anymore." Naruto replied. "I'm hungry as well."<br>"How about I'll treat you a ramen?" Ino smiled. "Really?" Naruto cheered.  
>"We're coming too!" Temari, Tenten and Hinata appeared. "Thanks Ino!" They smiled.<br>"What? I don't have enough money!"

"Let's go guys!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Ino, cheer up." Tenten tapped Ino's shoulder.<br>"Shut up." Ino cried. "I don't have enough money to buy make up and clothes!"

"We'll buy it for you..." Ino looked up happily. "... When it's your birthday." Temari said quickly.  
>"What! My birthday was on 23rd September! It's already gone!" Ino cried. "So wait yill next year."<p>

"Anyway," Ino sighed. "Naruto, I need you to tell me something."  
>Naruto finished his ramen quickly. "What is it?"<br>"You could've eaten it later, you know." Ino said. "What? It's gonna extend!" Naruto replied.  
>"Whatever." Ino shook her head. "Anyway, we need you to tell me about Sasuke-kun." Naruto choked as Ino finished her sentence.<p>

"What!" Naruto asked. "Why do you want to know about him?"  
>"Because we don't know anything about him!" Three girls answered in unison. Hinata remained silence.<br>"Okay, I'll tell you." Naruto sighed. "But before I do, promise me you will not tell Sakura-chan about it."  
>"Just Sakura?" Ino asked. "... Everyone. Don't tell anyone about it. Especially Sasuke." Naruto said.<br>"Got it." Tenten, Hinata and Temari agreed.

"Well I-"

"Especially you, Ino. 'Cause you're the most gossip one." Naruto said poiting his finger at her. "I won't. I promise. So will you stop pointing your finger at me?" Ino hissed at him. Naruto slowly put his hand down but still glaring at her.

"Alright, what do you want to know about him?" Naruto asked. Four girls looked at each other. "Well?"

"Okay, I have one." Ino said. "What is it?" Naruto asked again.  
>"Tell us everything you know about him." Not everything!" Naruto shook his head as hard as he could.<br>"Why?" Ino asked. "'Cause he'll kill me!" Naruto replied.  
>"Calm down. Plus, you told us that you'll tell us about him." Ino said.<p>

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment thinking what Ino said.  
>"Even though I'm friend with him, I don't really know him! All I know is about his past." Naruto said. "That's the only thing he told me about himself."<br>"Interesting." Ino smirked. "Tell us about it. No lying, by the way."

"Okay," Naruto sat up straight. Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata looked at him.

"When he was 9 years old..."

* * *

><p>"... And that's what happened." Naruto banged the table as he finished his story.<br>"Wow," Tenten sighed. "I'm shocked."

"What's his name?" Temari asked. "W-What?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "C'mon, you know his name. His name is Sasuke."  
>"Yeah, but that's his first name. We don't know his whole name." Temari replied.<br>"Why do you want to know that?" Naruto asked. "Just out of curiosity." Temari shrugged.

Naruto gulped. "H-His name is U-Uchiha Sasuke." He answered.  
>"I've heard of that name before." Tenten said. "I wonder where..."<br>"M-Maybe you heard some teacher say his name?" Naruto said. "Yeah, maybe." Tenten replied.

"Oh no," Hinata said looking at the clock. "What?" Ino asked.  
>"We completely forgot about Sakura!" She answered. "We have to go home!"<p>

"Well then, I should go as well." Naruto said as he got up. "Thanks for the meal, Ino." He grinned.  
>"What?" Ino screamed. "I said I don't have enough money!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sakura's House-<em>**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Sakura walked around the living room.

"I'm bored." She said. "There's nothing on TV, nothing to eat, nothing to do!"

She sat down on the floor, and stood up and walked around again.

"They're late." She said. "I'M STARVING!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, we should not tell Sakura about this." Ino said. "We promised Naruto."<br>"Since when did you start to keep promises?" Temari asked.  
>"You're right." Ino said. "We should tell Sakura about this!"<p>

"No we are not!" Tenten snapped. "I don't why, but Naruto said not to tell."

As they walked towards their house, they heard loud scream.

"I'M STRAVING!"

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?" Tenten asked. "Could be." Temari shrugged.  
>"Let's walk slowly." Ino giggled.<br>"No," Hinata shook her head. "She is hungry."  
>"Alright, alright, we'll hurry up." Ino rolled her eyes and quickly walked towards their house.<p>

"You're late." Sakura glared at her friends.  
>"He he..." Ino chuckled nervously. "We saw our old friend and talked for hours, then..."<br>"Oh really?" Sakura said still glaring at her. "Look, I'm starving and you know I can't cook, so can you please Hinata, go to the kitchen and cook something for me?" Sakura whined.  
>"Er... Sure." Hinata quickly ran to the kitchen and started cooking.<p>

"So," Ino sat down on a sofa. "How did it go with Sasuke-kun?"  
>Sakura sighed as she sat down on an arm chair. "I don't know what I should talk about."<br>Ino scoffed. "Talk about anything!"  
>"But he's always reading and reading..." Sakura sighed again. "He doesn't talk much as well."<p>

"Then you can start the conversation." Tenten smiled. "Talk about anything."  
>"Like what?" Sakura asked. "Anything." Ino shrugged standing up. "Hobby, favourite music, food, interest, fami- OW TEMARI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She screamed. Temari shrugged. "No reason."<p>

"What did you do, Temari?" Sakura asked. "SHE ELBOWED ME!" Ino screamed again. "Seriously Temari, why did you do that?" She asked holding her stomach. "Hmm, I wonder why?" Temari sighed. "What? All I said was... Ah, I get it." Ino nodded.  
>"What?" Sakura asked. "What is it?" Ino place her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura."<p>

"What is it, tell me!" Sakura shook Ino as hard as she can. "I... I can't." Ino replied. "It's not about you... Can you stop shaking me!" She shouted.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sasuke's House-<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring...<em>

The phone rang.

_Ring rin-_

"Hello?" Sasuke answered. "Hey, Sasuke!" He sighed as he heard Naruto's voice.  
>"What do you want?" He asked. "Well nothing really." Naruto answered. "Then why did you call me?"<br>"I was bored." Naruto said. "How is you and Sakura-chan going?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's none of your business."  
>"It is!" Naruto shouted. "You're my friend and-"<p>

_Ding dong..._

"Sorry dobe, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Wait, why not later? And stop calli-" He hang up the phone and walked at the door.

"Yes?" He groaned as he opened the door.  
>"Delivery Service!" A man smiled. "Are you Mr. Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.<br>"Good. If you sign here..." A man pointed at a sheet.

"Are you living on your own? How impressive!" A man said. Sasuke didn't reply. "I mean I still live with my parents. This is my part-time job you see,"  
>Sasuke finished signing the paper. "Are you done talking?" He said as he handed a man the paper.<br>"Huh? Ah, t-thank you!" A man bowed to him and left.

Sasuke sighed. He heard someone calling his name.  
>"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" A man said. "Hello sir." He bowed at him.<p>

_'Ugh, it's the landlord.'_

"So how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine, thank you." Sasuke answered. "Good good. How is your school? Are you doing well?" Sasuke nodded.  
>"I want to talk to you, but I've got my homework and I just received a package from my grandmother, so..." Sasuke said.<br>"Okay I understand. Maybe another time?" The landlord smiled. "Yes, another time." He answered. "Or never." He said under his breath.

He finally closed the door and went to the living room. He sat down and opened the package from his grandmother.

Inside, there was fruits, vegetables, snacks, handmade meals, and two envelopes.  
>He took one of the envelope out and opened it. It was a letter from her.<p>

_Dear Sasuke,__  
><em>_How are you doing? I hope you're doing great at school.__  
><em>_Have you made friends? Of course you have. You're 18 years old. It's about you, so I don't have to worry about your grade and all that.__  
><em>_I don't mind you studying hard but you should go out with your friends sometimes. Ino the other envelope, it has this month's payment for the apartment and some money for you. _

_I'll write to you again.__  
><em>_Visit me sometimes._

_From Saeko_

He sat down on the chair and started to write a reply.

_Dear Aunt Saeko,__  
><em>_Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for causing you such trouble.__  
><em>_Yes, I'm doing fine at school and I do have friends there. Don't worry about the grade and such. Thank you for worrying about me but I want to focus on studying right now._

_It is getting cold, so please be careful with your health._

_From Sasuke_

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke stretched and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day-<em>**

* * *

><p>"It's English next." Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei is going to be late again."<br>"Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke asked. "You're always asleep."  
>"Well, you know…" Naruto stammered. "Never mind."<p>

"Hello you two!" Ino smiled.  
>Naruto looked at Ino. "Er… Ino," Ino winked at Naruto. "I won't tell."<br>Naruto sighed in relief.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed. "Hn." He replied.

The whole class started to murmur.

"How come that geek is with Sakura-chan?"

"Ugh. Don't tell me they're going out."

"No way! They don't look good together anyway."

"True, but I wonder what kind of relationship are they in?"

"It can't be friends, or couple."

"Then what?"

"Will you shut up already!" Ino shouted across the room. "She can go out with whoever she wants, be friends with whoever she wants, got it? Mind your own business!"

"Ino, you didn't have to say it like that." Sakura said. "Aren't you annoyed?" She asked. "Well, yeah but still, you didn't have to say it like that." She said.  
>"I'm sorry but I'm not like you." Ino looked at Sakura who was looking at Ino worriedly.<p>

Kakashi entered the classroom 20 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost." He smiled. "Liar!" Naruto snapped. "You've worked here for more than 5 years!"

Sasuke sighed. "Just shut up."

"Anyway," Kakashi ignored Naruto. "Today, we are doing a little test." Everyone groaned.  
>"Once you've got a sheet, you may start." Kakashi said as he sat down and took out a orange book from his pocket.<p>

_'That old pervert.'_

30 minutes has past. Sasuke has already finished the test and was reading his book.  
>He felt someone poke his arm. He slightly turned his head to the right and saw Naruto giving him a 'Please tell me the answer, I don't understand any of it' look.<p>

Sasuke ignored and turned his head back to his book and carried on reading. The he felt someone poking his arm again. He groaned and turned his head to the right. Naruto gave him a piece of paper. It said:

_Don't ignore me! Help me please._

Sasuke wrote a note back at him saying:

_No, I'm busy. Ask someone else. _

Naruto groaned as he read his note. He quickly wrote back.  
>It said:<p>

_You're just reading book! I have no one to ask to!_

Sasuke wrote back:

_The test will be over anyway._

Naruto looked at the clock. "Shit." He hissed under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Lunch Time-<em>**

* * *

><p>Naruto shouted. "I completely failed!"<br>"It's not your first time." Sasuke replied with calm voice.  
>"Calm down. It wasn't real one. Kakashi said it was little test." Naruto breathed.<br>"It was only a little test. Stop panicking." Sasuke sighed. "Oh, it's easy for you to say, Mr I-Got-All-The-Questions-Correct." Naruto said in a high-pitched voice.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun." A girl's voice said. "Who's there?" Naruto asked. "Hi!" Ino popped her head from the tree. "How are you doing?"

"Ugh. It's you." Naruto sighed. "What do you mean?" Ino placed her hand on her hip. "I thought it was a girl who was going to confession to me." Naruto sighed again.  
>"You wish." Sasuke snapped. "Hey, it might happen!" Naruto shouted.<p>

"What's going on?" Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura appeared. "Nothing really." Ino shrugged.  
>"H-Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. "Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled.<br>"I'm hungry!" Sakura said. "It's lunch time. You should be eating." Sasuke replied. "Shut up." Sakura snapped.  
>"Wanna go lunch with me Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "No, I already ate." He answered. "…Right. Naruto?" She asked. "Really?" Naruto grinned. "No, I was just joking." Sakura answered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After School-<em>**

* * *

><p>Five girls and two boys walked together. There was an awkward silent but Naruto decided to break it.<br>"Hey guys," He said. "I just realized that I don't have you guys' phone number."  
>"And?" Ino asked. "Can I have it?" Naruto asked. "You know… We could meet up sometimes."<br>They looked at each other. "Uh… Okay." They answered giving him a weird looks.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto beckoned. "Call me if you have any problem with Sasuke." Sakura chuckled nervously. "Okay, I'll text you then."

"Sasuke-kun, you have yours too, right?" Ino asked. "What?" He asked.  
>"Mobile number. Can we have it?" She asked again. "No, Sasuke doesn't have one." Naruto answered instead. "What? No way. Stop joking!" They said. "I'm not joking." He replied.<p>

"Are you serious!" They gasped. "I mean, how can you live without it?" Ino asked. "He doesn't have friends." Naruto shrugged. "I don't need one." Sasuke said hitting Naruto's head.

"Fine," Ino exhaled. "On Sunday, Sakura will go and buy a phone with you, Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. "Shh, Sakura. We're in the middle of the street." Tenten whispered placing her finger on her lips.  
>"I don't care." She replied. "Why only me? Why not all of us?" She said.<br>"I told you I don't need one." Sasuke sighed. "See! He doesn't need one!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, first, I am not deaf," Ino said. "Second… I don't really have one." Temari face-palmed.

"Sasuke, even though you don't need it, we need you to have it." Naruto said. "I don't have enough money." Naruto smiled. "No worries, Sakura-chan will buy it for you."

"It's a date." Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino winking at her. She turned bright red. "I-Ino, w-what are you talking about!" She stammered.  
>"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Sakura will pick a perfect one for you." Ino ignored Sakura who was still blushing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Saturday, At Sakura's House: 10:00PM-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of a mirror.<p>

"Hmm… What should I wear tomorrow?" She asked herself taking all of her clothes out from the wardrobe.  
>"This is too formal... Not this either..."<p>

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I'm actually going out with a boy…" Then, she remembered what Ino said to her.

**_It's a date._**

"Ha ha… Can't be. We're just going to buy a phone." She chuckled nervously, turning bright pink.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Saturday, At Sasuke's House: 10:00PM-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke yarned.<br>He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"10 o'clock. I'm going to sleep."

Then walked towards his bedroom and stood in front of two pictures.  
>"Good night mum, dad." He said to the two pictures, switched off the light and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Sunday 11:30AM-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura waited for Sasuke.<p>

_'Did I come too early…?'_

Sakura looked around but there was no sign of him.

**_Make sure you wait in front of Konoha Building at 11:30._**

Sakura remembered what Ino said in the morning.  
>"He should be here…" She sighed. She looked back and saw her reflection on the window.<p>

_'Do I look okay?'_

Sakura looked at her reflection on the window.

She wore her favourite pink jacket and plain white shirt underneath the jacket with black short skirt and wore black knee high boots  
>She wore her cherry earrings and necklace, her long pink hair was in a ponytail and wore red fake glasses.<p>

"Hey cutie," She heard a man's voice. She turned around and saw three unfamiliar faces.  
>"Are you alone?" They asked. "Do you wanna play with us?" A guy in the middle smirked.<br>"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my friend." She answered politely. "But he ain't here." He replied.  
>Well he will in a bit." Sakura snapped. "Aww, don't be so blunt." He said. "C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her arm.<br>"Let go!" She whined.

"Let go of me!" She repeated. Her arm started to ache.

_'Sasuke-kun, help me…!'_

After few seconds, she noticed that her arm wasn't hurting any more.  
>She slowly opened her eye and saw three guys looking at the same direction. She followed their eyes and saw a boy standing there.<p>

"What the fuck you doing to her?" He hissed grabbing a man's arm.  
>"I... I..." A man stammered. "Get. Lost." He hissed again.<br>"I'M SORRY!" Three guys cried and disappeared in to the crowed.

"T-Thank you." She bowed. "Hn." He replied.

_'W-Wait, what did he say!'_

She looked at him closely. He gave her 'why are you looking at me like that' look.  
>"S-Sasuke-kun!" She screamed. He sighed. "Who did you think it was?"<br>"I-I don't know." Sakura stammered. "You just look so… different."

Sakura looked at Sasuke.  
>He was wearing a black vest jacket, a plain white T-shirt underneath with blue checked shirt tied around his waist, wore black jeans and black converse shoes.<br>He didn't have his big, thick black glasses or messy chicken butt hair like he always does in school.

In front of her, all she can see was a breathtakingly gorgeous boy she ever met in her life - so far - and there was nothing negative about him.  
>He was perfect. His hair, his pale skin, his onyx eyes, everything.<p>

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura realized that she was staring at him for a good one minute. "What?" She asked back. "O-Oh... Your glasses…" Sakura pointed at him. "Right…" He sighed.

"S-shall we go then?" Sakura asked looking down on the ground.

_'I can't look at his face!'_

"Hn." He answered and started walking. "W-Wait!" She said and ran. She stepped on a small stone.

"Whoa!"

Sakura opened her eyes. She wasn't hurt at all.  
>"So troublesome." He sighed. She looked up. She found herself in Sasuke's arm. Sakura blushed. "So-Sorry!" She quickly separated from him.<br>"Be more careful." Sasuke replied. "That's why you shouldn't wear those uncomfortable shoes." He sighed looking at her knee high boots.  
>"But... I like them..." She whined. "Let's go then." He said holding her hand.<br>"What...?" Sakura turned bright red. "People are looking..."

"It's better than you tripping over every seconds, right?" He said. Sakura didn't reply.

_'My heart is beating so fast...'_

"Are they a couple?" A girl asked to her friend. "I don't know but they look so cute!"  
>"That guy looks so cool!" She said. "That girl looks cute too!" Her friend replied.<br>"They look so good together." They said.

_'They thinks we're together...'_

"They just decide with their appearance. Ridiculous." Sasuke mumbled. "Eh?" Sakura looked up.  
>"... Nothing." Sasuke sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the phones in front of her. "This is heaven!" She smiled.<br>"Stupid." Sasuke sighed. "Excuse me?" Sakura turned around. Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay," Sakura pointed the white phoned. "It says that this one is the latest model. You like it?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
>"Why? It's the latest model!" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.<p>

"Can I help you two?" A woman smiled at the two. "Yes, he wants to buy a new phone." Sakura answered.  
>"The one you're holding is the latest model. There are other colours available, too." She said. "There are other colours available." Sakura said to Sasuke.<br>"Thanks, I heard it loud and clear." He said sarcastically. "You're welcome." Sakura nodded.

"So would you like this one?" A woman asked. "What colour do you want?" Sakura looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.  
>"Do you have black?" Sakura asked to the young woman. "Certainly." She smiled and walked off.<p>

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke said. "I thought you like the colour black." Sakura replied.

"..."

Sakura and Sasuke waited for about 2 minutes.

"Here is the black one." A woman handed the box to Sakura. "Thank you." She replied.  
>"Look! It's so cool!" She said. "Buy this one."<br>Sasuke shrugged. "Fine, I'll take this one." Sakura smiled. "Okay then, it's decided!"

"I'll pay for it." Sakura said. "No," Sasuke stopped her. "I'll pay." He said.  
>"But I thought you didn't have enough money." She said. "I said I'll pay."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, you actually got a phone now." Sakura said. Sasuke was looking at his new phone.<br>"Oh, tell me your number." She smiled. "Let me see..."

"Here, give it to me." Sasuke gave his phone to Sakura.  
>"... Got it. Thanks!" She smiled again. "Wanna go eat some lunch?" She asked.<br>"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go!" Sakura said happily holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Sakura.  
>"What? This way, I won't trip over, right?" She asked.<br>"Whatever..." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sakura's House-<em>**

* * *

><p>Ino groaned. "It's Sunday."<br>"Yes." Temari replied reading magazine. "I'm bored." She said.

"I hope they're doing okay." Tenten sighed.  
>"Well, it's Sakura. She will be okay." Ino replied.<p>

"I still feel sorry for Sasuke-kun..." Hinata said. "Oh, about his past? Yeah." Temari sighed.  
>"Naruto told us that Sasuke-kun's family was killed by a burglar, right? Was it 9 years ago?" Tenten said.<br>"I think I heard a similar story before."Temari said closing her magazine. "Like, 9 years ago."  
>"Really?" Ino asked. Temari nodded.<p>

"But the murderer killed himself. I saw it on the news." Temari said. "How come I didn't know?" Ino asked.  
>"Maybe because you never saw the news?" Tenten looked at Ino. "Shut up."<p>

"You t-think it's related to S-Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata asked. "I don't know." Temari shrugged.  
>"Should we tell Sakura about this?" Ino asked. "We promised t-to Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head.<p>

"Let's just tell her and leave it to her, yeah?" Ino looked at her friends.

"Well, it's your choice..."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I had a lot of fun."Sakura smiled. "Hn." Sasuke said.<p>

It was 5 o'clock at noon. The sun was about to fall.

Suddenly, Sasuke's shoulder hit another person's shoulder.  
>"Sorry." He said.<p>

"Foolish little brother..." Sasuke heard a familiar voice.

He quickly stopped and turned around but no one was there.

_'It can't be...'_

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was brought back to reality by her voice. "Are you okay?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.  
>"Did you... hear something?" He asked. "What? I didn't hear anything." She answered. "Is something wrong?" She asked.<br>"No... No, it's fine." He answered.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Sakura shouted across the corridor.<p>

"How was it?" Ino asked. "It was okay." Sakura answered. "Very fun."  
>"Well then, great!" She smiled. "Are you going to text him?" Tenten asked. "No, not today." Sakura shook her head.<p>

"You are going to text him, right?" Ino asked.  
>"I said-"<p>

"Just text him!" Ino screamed. "Just say 'Thank you for today, it was very fun'."  
>"Fine, I will." Sakura sighed.<p>

"Oh Sakura," Temari appeared. "We want to tell you something."  
>Sakura sat on an arm chair. "What is it?"<br>"You want to know about Sasuke-kun, right?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, we heard something from Naruto."

Sakura sat up straight. "What is it?" She asked.  
>"Well, 9 years ago, his family was murdered by a burglar on his birthday." Ino started. Sakura gasped with shock.<br>Tenten continued. "And he was the only one that survived. Now, his only relative is his Aunt."

Sakura trembled with fear. "Wow..." She sighed. "I know." Ino replied.  
>"Do you know his name?" She asked. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Temari answered.<br>"Thanks." Sakura said getting up. "What are you going to do?" Tenten asked.  
>"Tomorrow, I'm going to the library to search about him. I'm sure it's been on the news." Sakura answered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Thank you so much for reading!**

**I realized I made a lot of mistakes on previous chapters. Sorry about that... :(**

**Luna Eclipse422**


	6. Chapter 6

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 6: Friends Again?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p><em>"Nii-san…"<em>

_"…"_

_"Why is mum and dad…"_

_"I killed them."_

_"Eh…? Why?"_

_"…"_

_"NII-SAN!"_

_"Foolish little brother..."_

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Just... a dream...?" He panted. He was sweating. He had a shower and got changed.  
>He sighed.<p>

_'I can't be bothered to go to school...'_

Sasuke's new phone vibrated. It was a text from Sakura.

_Are you alright? You're not at school so I thought you're not feeling well._

Sasuke sent her a reply. "I need to rest..."  
>He walked into his bedroom and lay on the bed. He closed his eyes.<p>

_'Was it really my imagination...?'_

**_"Foolish little brother..."_**

Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed. "No way." He scoffed. "He died ages ago."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Konoha High School-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura waited for a reply.<p>

"Why are you staring at your phone?" Temari asked. "Waiting for Sasuke-kun to reply." She answered.  
>"You got his number?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.<br>"Well, you know that because she send him a text yesterday." Tenten sighed. "Actually, I didn't." Sakura said.  
>"What? Why?" Ino gasped. "You told me about his past, I was shocked." Sakura answered. "And I kinda forgot to text him."<p>

Sakura's phone vibrated.

"S-Sakura, your phone." Hinata pointed at her pink phone. "Is that from Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.  
>Sakura read his reply.<p>

_Yeah, I'm not feeling well, so I won't be at school._

"He's not feeling well?" Temari asked. "Yeah." Sakura answered. "Plus, he was acting strange yesterday."  
>"What do you mean?" Tenten looked at Sakura. "Well, when we where about to go home, he suddenly looked behind him and asked me if I heard anything." She answered. "Oh, his shoulder hit someone and he said 'sorry' but the guy didn't say anything."<p>

Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other.  
>"That's when he looked back." Sakura sighed. "Basically, I don't know what happened."<p>

The bell rang.

"Science, whoo." Ino said sarcastically. "Well, at least we have Kurenai-sensei." Temari shrugged.  
>"What happened to Ebisu-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Oh, he switched school." Tenten answered. "Y-You weren't there, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled shyly.<br>"Oh... Well, doesn't matter." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Lunch Time-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, are you sure you're doing this?" Ino asked while walking behind Sakura.<br>"Yes, I am. He won't tell me anyway." She answered. "Did you ask him?" Temari asked standing in front of Sakura so that she would stop walking.  
>"No, but it's just obvious." She shrugged and started walking again.<p>

She entered the library and sat down in front of the computer.  
>"Okay..." She typed.<p>

_Rubbery Murderer 2002_

Sakura looked at the screen.

**UCHIHA GENOCIDES  
>(AN: I know I spelled genocides wrong in chapter 1) **

"What's genosides mean?" Sakura asked her friends. "It's... You'll know some day." Temari sighed.

**20 March 2002 9:00pm, Uchiha families have been murdered by Uchiha Itachi.**

**Only person that is alive is his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and himself. But the next morning, the police said that an offender, Uchiha Itachi had died, committing suicide. According to the police, he jumped from the Uchiha Corp Main Building and he wrote a testament saying what he did and atones for his sin by committing a suicide. **

**His friend, Mr. Tobi said, "Ita-kun called me last night. He told me to come to the Uchiha Main Company building. Because Tobi is a good boy, Tobi did as Ita-chan said. Then he called me again saying look up. So I did and there was Ita-chan standing on the top of a building and he jumped from there, and splat. He died. Tobi didn't do anything wrong…"**

**Mr. Deidara, also a friend of a suspect, said, "Itachi and I were like a best friend and we don't have a secret to each other, but he never told me about that he killed his family and that he was going to committing suicide."**

They were speechless.

"His family was killed by his older brother...?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sasuke's House-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's phone vibrated. It was an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?" He answered the phone. "Sasuke! You finally got your phone!" He heard Naruto cheering.  
>"How did you get my number?" Sasuke asked. "I got it form Sakura-chan." Naruto answered.<br>"What do you want?" He sighed. "I just wanted to ask if you're alright." Naruto said.  
>"I'm fine." Sasuke replied. "Oh, you missed lessons, so I'll bring my notes to you."<p>

Sasuke sighed. "Your notes are useless. You always sleep in the lessons."  
>"That's why I'm bringing Sakura-chan's notes." Naruto replied.<br>"Fine, whatever." Sasuke hang up the phone.

5 minutes later, he heard someone knocking the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke opened the door. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.  
>Naruto walked into the living room. "his is the notes." He handed to Sasuke.<br>"Hn." He replied reading through the notes. "Your job's done. Now, go away." He said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Because you're loud and annoying." He answered.  
>"Fine, fine. I'll leave!" Naruto sighed and left the house.<p>

Sasuke read the notes. "Helpful than that dobe's notes." He mumbled.  
>As he read the last page, he saw a little drawing of Sakura. He read what's n the speech bubble.<p>

_Get well soon!_

He smiled slightly.

_Ring ring..._

The phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hello Sasuke!" He heard a familiar female voice. "Aunt Saeko?" He asked.  
>"Bingo!" She chuckled. "Guess where I am!" She said. "Aren't you at home?" Sasuke asked.<br>"No," She chuckled. "Where are you then?" He sighed.  
>"I'm at the hospital!" She answered. "Hospital? Why?" Sasuke asked again.<br>"Had an accident." She chuckled weakly. "I was on the phone, crashed with a car."  
>"Aunt Saeko..." Sasuke sighed shaking his head.<p>

"Anyway, I'm doing fine, so don't worry about me!" She said. "I'll talk to you later."  
>She hang up the phone.<p>

_'Maybe I should visit her. Haven't seen her for a while...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura saw Sasuke walking with Naruto.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, you're feeling better now?" She asked. "Hn." He nodded. "This is your notes, right?" He handed the notes to her.  
>"Were they useful? I'm not good at taking notes, so..." She chuckled weakly. "Better than dobe's." He answered.<br>"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called. "Can you come here for a sec?"  
>Sasuke followed her. "What?" He asked.<p>

"What exactly happened on Sunday?" She asked.  
>Sasuke froze. He remained in silence. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him.<br>"M-Maybe I was just tired a-and heard something." He stammered and trembling a little.

Sakura never seen Sasuke being like this. "Oh... I just wanted to ask you that." She said.  
>"I'm going then..." Sasuke started to walk. "Eh? W-Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.<p>

Sasuke didn't say anything. He walked faster and left Sakura on her own.

Sasuke didn't go to the lesson. He went to the infirmary telling teacher that he was feeling unwell.  
>"Well then, you rest there and... rest." A teacher said to Sasuke. "You come here a lot, don't you, er... Sasuke-kun, was it?" She asked.<br>"Yes." Sasuke answered. "Thought so." She nodded.

"I need to go to talk to principle, so just go when you're feeling well." She smiled.  
>Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Shizune-sensei."<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed deeply.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked. "Well..." Sakura looked down. "I think I made him angry." She said.  
>"Who?" Tenten asked. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered. "Oh..." Tenten mouthed.<br>"What did you say to him?" Temari asked. "I asked him a question." She sighed again.  
>"What kind of?" Ino asked. "Well, I asked him what exactly happened on Sunday." Sakura answered.<p>

"What did he say?"  
>"He said that he was tired and might heard something." She said. "That's nonsense!" Ino shrieked.<br>"Yeah but I never seen him like that. He was being like..." Sakura thought for a moment. "... As he was scared of something."  
>"What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked. "He was shaking a little, stammering, I don't know but... Yeah." Sakura crossed her arms.<p>

"Where is he?" Sakura asked. "He should be in infirmary." Naruto answered.  
>"Why, is he not feeling well?" She asked. "No, he's just skipping the class." He said.<br>"Why?" Ino asked. "I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "Ask Sasuke."

"Can you keep it down?" Kakashi hissed.  
>"S-Sorry..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After School-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? He already went home." Naruto said.<br>"It's okay Sakura, let's go to cafe or something." Ino smiled. Sakura looked at Ino. "My treat." She winked.  
>"I wanna go too!" Her friends appeared. "I've seen this kind of scene before..." Naruto muttered.<br>"I knew you guys gonna say that." Ino sighed. "Fine then, let's go. I have enough money today." She smiled.

Sakura sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
>"What?" Temari asked. Sakura shook her head. "It's just that... I don't know. Why did I ask him such thing?" She drank her tea.<br>"It's normal, isn't it?" Ino said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "You know, if you're worried about someone, you ask what's wrong with them." Ino answered.  
>"I just don't know why he was so... angry?" Sakura sighed. "Maybe he was stressed." Tenten said.<br>"Why stressed? Next week is winter break. Why do you have to be stressed?" Ino asked. "How am I meant to know?" Tenten asked her back. "You know, when you get stressed, you just vent frustration on others?"

"I'm going to text him." Sakura said getting her phone out from her pocket.  
>"What are you going to say?" Temari asked. "I'm just gonna apologise to him." Sakura answered as she started to text.<br>"Don't text him!" Her friends said in unison. "Why?" She asked.  
>"If you want to apologize, say sorry face-to-face!" Tenten said.<p>

"Yeah, but-"  
>"Just do it!" Ino shouted. People in the cafe went silent and all looked at the teenage girls.<br>"Apologize to him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood in front of the flower shop.<p>

"Can I help you?" A woman called. "I need a bouquet. It's for sympathy." Sasuke answered.  
>"Oh, for who?" She asked. "My Aunt. She had an accident." He answered. "Well I hope she would get better soon." She smiled. "Thank you." He replied.<br>"Are you Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "Yes. How did you know?" Sasuke asked surprisingly.

"I think my daughter goes to same school as you." She smiled. "Her name is Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke then remembered a girl who was always next to Sakura. "Right..." He sighed.  
>"She always comes here and tells me what happened in school everyday. She sometimes talks about you, too." She chuckled.<br>"She doesn't live with you?" He asked. "No, she lives with Sakura-chan and her friends." She answered.  
>"Aren't you worried?" He asked again. Ino's mum shook her head. "It's Sakura-chan. There's nothing for me to worry about!" She laughed.<p>

Sasuke waited for few minutes.

"Here you go." Ino's mum handed him a bouquet.  
>"Thank you." Sasuke stood up and got out a purse. "It's okay, you don't need to pay." She smiled.<br>"But..." Sasuke sighed. "Thank you very much." He said and left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At The Hospital-<em>**

* * *

><p>A nurse looked up. "Can I help you?" She asked.<br>"Yes." Sasuke answered. "I want to see Ms. Saeko?"  
>A nurse smiled. "Yes, she is in... room 306"<p>

Sasuke checked that it was room 306 and opened the door slowly.

"Ah, Sasuke! So glad to see you!" A woman smiled. "Haven't seen you for a long time! You've grown so much!"  
>"Hi Aunt Saeko." Sasuke walked towards her. "I got you some flowers." He said.<br>"Wow, so pretty!" She smiled happily. Sasuke placed it in a vase. "So pretty." His Aunt repeated.

"Aunt Saeko, are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "I'm fine!" She answered. "I'll be out in a week."  
>Sasuke sighed in relief. "Sorry to make you worry." She chuckled weakly.<br>"It's fine." Sasuke said. "I'm relieved that it wasn't a serious injury."  
>"Yeah, me too." She laughed. "I was really lucky."<p>

"I need to go now." Sasuke said looking at his watch. "I have some homework to do."  
>Saeko smiled. "How's school?" She asked. "I'm doing fine, don't worry about me." He answered smiling slightly.<br>"That's great." She smiled.  
>"I'll visit you again." He said and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Sakura's House-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned.<p>

"..."

"..."

Sakura sighed deeply.

"..."

"..."

Sakura stood up. Ino, Tenten and Temari looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked. Sakura shrugged. "Okay then." Tenten said and started to read a magazine.  
>"You're thinking about Sasuke-kun, right?" Ino smirked. Sakura blushed. "N-No I'm not!"<br>"Aww, you're so cute." She chuckled. Temari sighed. "You're so easy to understand."

"You remember that thing we saw in the library, right?" Sakura asked.  
>"Yeah." They nodded.<br>"Well, I'm thinking of asking him about it." Sakura said.  
>"Why?" Temari asked. "'Why'? I don't know, but... Yeah." Sakura sighed.<br>"Well, it's you're choice." Tenten said reading the magazine.

"Thanks, you guys are so helpful." Sakura said sarcastically.  
>"Any time, Sakura." They replied.<p>

Sakura groaned.

"But you guys had a fight, right?" Ino asked.  
>Sakura nodded.<p>

"G-Guys, dinner is r-ready." Hinata appeared to the living room.  
>"Yes! I'm starving."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-2 Days Later-<em>**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around.<p>

_'He's not here yet...'_

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino called. "What?" Sakura asked.  
>"Come on, let's go to class."<p>

"Wait a sec." Sakura replied.

She saw a boy walking. "Sasuke-kun!" She smiled.  
>Sasuke saw a girl who was waving her hand at him. He quickly turned around and walked away.<br>"Wait!" Sakura ran after him.

"No running in the corridor!" A teacher shouted.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura grabbed his arm. Sasuke remained silent.  
>"Why... Why are you running away from me?" She panted. He didn't reply.<br>"I'm sorry about what I said before. I shouldn't asked you a thing like that..." Sakura said letting go of his hand.  
>"Can we... be friends again?" She asked. Sasuke started walking.<p>

"Do whatever you want." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished chapter 6! (Wooooooooo!)<br>Well, I need to get on with my chapter 7... -_-**

**Luna Eclipse422**


	7. Chapter 7

_Look Beyond What You See_

_Chapter 7: Secret_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At Sasuke's House-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foolish little brother…<strong>_

Sasuke sighed. He placed the pen down and walked towards the bathroom. He washed his face and got a bottle of water form the fridge.

'_There is no way he's alive. He killed himself.'_

The phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, a little bit irritated. "Hello, is this Mr. Uchiha?" A woman asked.  
>"… Yes. Who is this?" He asked. "This is Konoha Hospital. Ms. Saeko is not in a good condition, she is…"<br>Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bad condition? She said she will be out there in few days, and now this?  
>"So if you could come-" "What's probability of her getting better?" He interupted her. "Er…" She stammered. "Not very high… But-" Sasuke hang up the phone and rushed to the door.<br>He took the taxi to the hospital hoping that he would make it on time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At The Hospital-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm a relative of Ms. Saeko." Sasuke panted.<br>"Ms. Saeko is in room… 306." A nurse smiled. "Thank you." He said as he rushed to the stairs.

**Room 306**

Sasuke slide the door and saw two doctors and two nurses at the back. He heard them shouting but didn't understand what they were talking about.  
>Sasuke walked towards there and saw his Aunt. "Aunt Saeko…" He said in a weak voice.<br>His Aunt opened her eyes. "Sa… suke…" She whispered. "Aunt Saeko…" He grabbed her hand. "I'm… so sorry." She shed a tear and blinked slowly but her eyes never opened.

"We're very sorry. We've done everything we could, but…" One of the doctors said. "At least you've done something." He replied. The doctors bowed and left the room.

Sasuke stood here with an emotionless expression on his face.

"_**I'm… so sorry."**_

A tear ran down his cheek remembering the last word she said to him. He stared at his Aunt who is now, lying on bed sleeping peacefully, never going to be awake.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, rain." A pink haired girl groaned. "Lucky I brought an umbrella with me."<br>It was 7:00 in evening. Sakura was at the library, studying.  
>Her cell phone vibrated.<br>"Hello?" She answered. "Sakura, where are you?" It was Ino.  
>"I was in the library. I'm heading home right now." Sakura replied.<p>

"Okay then, see you later."  
>Sakura hang up the phone and opened her umbrella and started to walk.<p>

On the way, she glanced at the park as she walked past. She saw a person sitting on the bench. I was dark, so she couldn't see his or her face, but saw a silhouette caused by a light of a lamp post.  
>It seemed like a boy about her age, looking up the sky no moving a single bit. He didn't have an umbrella on him yet he seemed like he didn't care.<p>

Sakura stopped and looked at the boy sitting down on the bench and entered the park. Although she walking towards him, all he did was look at the sky like he doesn't know Sakura's existence.  
>As Sakura got near him, she saw his face clearly. He wasn't looking at sky, but closing his eyes like he was listening to the sound of heavy rain. The rain dropped near his eyes running down his face looking as if he was crying.<p>

She felt like she saw him somewhere before… And realized.  
>She couldn't recognise because he wasn't wearing his glasses.<br>It was Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth, but was cut off by him.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked. "That's my line!" She replied. "What are you doing here? It's like, 7:30. How long have you been sitting here for?" She asked looking down at her watch.<br>"It's none of your business." He answered coldly. Sakura frowned.  
>"You will catch a cold." She said "I don't care." He shrugged, still closing his eyes. "Look, you're already this wet and the rain will get heavier. You will definitely get cold." She said strongly.<p>

There was a long silence between them. Then, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"What does it feel like to die?" He mumbled. Sakura couldn't hide her surprised expression. "Wha-What are you talking about?" She chuckled nervously.  
>"I mean, what's the point of living now?" He said. Sakura saw his seriouse expression and knew that he wasn't joking. She felt scared and shired a little.<p>

_'I'm shivering because it's cold. __I'm shivering because it's cold. I'm shiver-'_

Sakura's thought was cut off by Sasuke's words.  
>"My brother killed mum and dad, he killed himself and even my Aunt…" He sighed deeply.<br>"What… happened to your Aunt?" She asked gingerly.  
>"She died." He answered casually.<p>

Why did I ask that kind of question? She thought.

"Because of him, everyone was scared of me. I was just a normal boy," Sasuke sighed. "When I was 9, my brother killed our parents. From that day I lost everything. I lost m friends, family, brightness and I lost my brother."

"I lost a person that I trusted the most. She died because of me..." He sighed.  
>"That can't be true." Sakura said.<br>"I don't want to live anymore." He sighed. "W-Why are you saying these things?"

"Don't say things like that." Sakura said. "Naruto! Isn't he your best friend?" She asked.  
>"Best friend? I don't have a best friend." He scoffed. "I'm sure that dobe thinks the same way, too."<br>"But there's someone who definitely need you and if you die, you don't know how much that person will be upset." Sakura said loudly.

"And you know this person?" He asked. She nodded.

"Me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At Sakura's House-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ino sighed.<p>

Tenten sighed.

Temari sighed.

Hinata sighed.

"I'm bored." Ino said. "Me too." Others replied.  
>"Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked. "She said she's in the library. She should be back now." Ino answered looking at the clock on the wall.<p>

"It is so boring without her." Temari yawned flipping over page of the magazine.  
>"Hey, we can have fun without her! You guys got me!" Ino smiled.<br>"Really?" Tenten chuckled awkwardly.

"I… I'll get ready for dinner." Hinata stood up, disappeared into the kitchen.

Ino sighed. Others sighed.

"Stop copying me!" She said. "We're not copying you." Temari replied. "We're just extremely bored." Tenten said as she nodded.

"Er… guys?" Hinata came out from the kitchen.  
>"What is it?" Ino asked. "We're run out of rice." She answered.<p>

"We can ask Sakura to buy it." Tenten said.  
>"… Yeah." Ino sighed getting out her cell phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"… What?"<p>

The two faced each other. He, being surprised by her sudden confession, couldn't help hiding surprised expression. There was a long silence between.

The rain got heavier as the time went.

"What did you just say?" He asked.  
>Sakura, who returned to reality, realizing what she said, blushed bright red.<br>"N-N-Nothing! I-I didn't say anything!" She stammered, still blushing.  
>"I'm sure you said something." Sasuke replied calmly.<p>

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"I… You know what?" "What?" He asked.  
>"Fine, I did say something." She said in calm tone. "What did you say?" He asked again.<p>

Sakura sighed. "I said that I will be really sad if you die." She mumbled.  
>"Okay…" He said.<br>"It means I like you." She said looking at his eyes.

Sakura's phone vibrated but she ignored the call.

"I like you, Sasuke-kun." She repeated.

Sasuke stayed in silence. He only stared at Sakura.  
>"It's okay. You're probably all tired because of your Aunt and all that." She smiled. "I have to go home too. Anyway, bye! Be safe, okay?"<br>She waved her hand at him and left Sasuke alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm ho-"<p>

"YOU'RE LATE!" Her friends yelled at once except for Hinata, who stood at the back.  
>"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. "Did you get my message?" Ino asked. "What message?" She checked her phone to see if she got her message.<br>"What? We're out of rice? Why didn't you tell me?" "I DID, IDIOT!" Ino screamed. "You should have a good excuse why you didn't answer your phone or didn't check your message!"  
>"I actually do…" Sakura said in a small voice.<br>"Okay, let us hear it, then."

They moved to the living room Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata sat on the sofa while Sakura sat on the arm chair that was next to it.

"Well…" She started. "On the way home, I saw Sasuke-kun at the park."

She told what happened then. She told what happened to Sasuke's Aunt, she told how he told her that he wanted to die, and she told that she confessed to _him_.

The four fell in silence. "Can someone speak? It's… Kinda awkward here." Sakura said.  
>"Sakura!" Ino stood up. "What?" Sakura asked.<br>"I… I…" She grinned. "I am so happy for you!" She hugged Sakura tightly. "H-Hey, I… can't… breathe…" She panted. "Oops. Sorry."

"What did he say?" They asked. "I didn't ask for an answer." She answered. "He was probably sad, and tired from what happened, so..."  
>"Anyway, he will tomorrow. I can't wait!" Ino said excitedly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-At Sasuke's House-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought of what happened today. His Aunt died… And Sakura confessed to him.<p>

'_If I tell Naruto about this, I'm sure he will—'_

The phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. He was annoyed that he was cut off by a phone. "Sasuke! I heard Sakura-chan confessed to you!" It was Naruto, his 'best friend'. "Speak of a devil." He murmured. "What was that?" Naruto asked. "What do you want?" Sasuke changed the subject. "I heard that Sakura-chan confessed to you!" Naruto repeated. "Yeah, and?" He asked. "What do you mean 'and?'? Aren't you going to accept it?"  
>Sasuke fell in silence. "Don't tell me you're going to reject her." Naruto raised a hysteric voice. "Why?" He asked. "C'mon! She is the most popular girl in school. Every boy in our school wants to go out with her," Naruto started. "And she picked you! Out of god know how many boys."<p>

"I don't have a time to talk to you about this." Sasuke sighed. "WAIT!" Naruto called. "What?" He asked. "If you were having… You know, normal life," Naruto started gingerly. "You will date her, right? Ugh, I don't know how to say it… You know what I mean, right?"  
>"If I was having a normal life," He sighed. "I wouldn't be like this."<p>

Sasuke sat on the floor, looking at the picture of a family photo but the edge of the picture was cut off.

"Mum… Dad…" He sated at the picture with a gentle look.

_**Foolish Little Brother…**_

Suddenly, _he _came up in his mind. Man that Sasuke hate the most. There's no way he's alive, he told himself.

'_May be I should…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Next Day-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the classroom.<br>"What's wrong, Sakura?" One of her friends asked. "No, nothing." She replied with a smile.

A boy with messy chicken butt hair with black glasses arrived to the classroom.  
>"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured.<p>

He found Sakura looking at him and walked towards her.  
>Everyone in a class watched him.<br>"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked her.

Before she could answer, the bell rang. "Well?" He asked her.  
>"The lesson is about to start, so-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke pulling her arm, taking her outside the classroom.<p>

The classroom fell in silent.  
>"Does anyone know what just happened?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura had no idea where he was taking her.<br>"S-Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" She asked him, but he ignored her and kept walking.  
>"The class…" She looked back to see if the teacher is coming after them.<p>

Finally, Sasuke stopped and let her go. They were outside at the back of the school.  
>"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked a question that was bothering her for a while now. "About yesterday…" Sasuke spoke. Sakura blushed remembering the embarrassing moment she wanted to forget.<br>"You know, I don't actually want to hear-" Sakura stopped as she noticed that he was looking at her with kind eyes. "What?" She asked. Then he shook his head and sighed. She knew exactly what he meant.  
>Sakura laughed. "What are you saying? I already knew that. I mean, I didn't expect you to accept anyway." Sasuke looked at the ground. "I'll see you later then, Sasuke-kun. I need to go back and explain to the teacher." She waved her hand a little and went inside the school.<p>

Sakura walked back to class with tears. When she got near to the classroom, she wiped her tears and had deep breath.

When she walked in the class, the teacher sighed. "Miss. Haruno, where have you been for this fifteen minutes?" He asked in a harsh tone. "Well, I was-"  
>"Sorry sir, she was with me." A boy said as he entered the classroom.<br>"And why is that?" The teacher asked. A boy sighed. "I just asked her to show me somewhere." He answered. "Where?" The teacher asked. "Sir, really?" He asked back in a amazed tone.

"Fine." A male teacher cleared his throat. "You two, sit down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Lunch Time-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata walked into the canteen.<br>Sakura stared at the plate that had jacket potato and stabbing it slowly.  
>"Sakura?" Tenten waved her hand in front of Sakura's face but she sighed and kept stabbing the jacket potato.<p>

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata decided to leave her alone.  
>"Do you think it's about Sasuke-kun?" Tenten whispered. Ino nodded. "It could be. She was looking at him during the lesson and before that, they went somewhere. They were definitely doing something."<br>Temari thought and mumbled. "She confessed to him…"  
>Ino looked at her and asked. "What did you say!" Temari answered calmly. "Don't you remember? She said that she confessed to him. Maybe Sakura got an answer from him."<br>Ino nodded her headed, smirk appeared on her face. "But it wasn't a good answer." Hinata said quietly. Ino's smirk disappeared. "How do you know?"  
>Hinata blushed slightly. "I-I don't know, b-but her eyes are little red, and for her to act like that…" She looked down.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the canteen. They sat near to window.<br>"So, fere far you dis period fan?" Naruto asked food stuffed in his mouth.  
>"What?" Sasuke asked. "Where were you period one?" Naruto repeated his question clearly.<br>"No where." He answered. "And don't talk when you have food in your mouth. How many times do I have to say…"  
>"You were with Sakura-chan right?" Naruto ignored him. "Why are we talking about this?" Sasuke sighed.<br>"Because I wanna know." He grinned. "Okay, I rejected her." He said and left.

"What, wait, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After School-<em>**

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock in the evening. They were at the park, discussing something.<p>

Naruto told Ino what Sasuke said to him.  
>"He rejected her!" She shrieked. "Ssh! You're too loud!" He hissed.<br>"That bastard! I'm gonna beat him up! Tell me where he lives!" Naruto stopped Ino by holding her arm. "I think he thought a lot about it, too."  
>"And this is the choice he made?" She screamed. "Calm down Ino!" Naruto shouted.<br>"How can he reject Sakura?" Ino, who finally calmed down folded her arms and sighed.  
>"I think he like Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "What do you mean?"<br>"Because he doesn't like talking to people, you know." Naruto said. Ino agreed him.

"So it's not like he rejected her because he doesn't like her. It's something else..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for chapter 7! Sorry it took long time to update it -_-;<br>I hope you enjoyed it and… yeah.  
>PLEASE Read and Review! Thank you :3<strong>

**Luna Eclipse422 **


End file.
